Darien Shields M.D.
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: A popular high school girl finds out what it's like to be knocked down a few pegs and how shallow her friends really are.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Here's another new idea from my lovely brain hee hee hee!!! Okay I know it's been awhile since anyone has seen anything new for this fic, but when real life interupts as well as new story ideas well then some stories go oin the back burner for awhile!!  
- Mamoru's Playmate [aka Sere-chan]   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply. Doogie Howsier M. D. is produced/written by David E. Kelly or Aaron Spelling (I don't remember which one it is so I gave credit to both, if you know please tell me!)   


Darien Shields M.D.   
by Mamoru's Playmate [aka Sere-chan] ( tuxsangelsere@netscape.net )   


Prologue   


"So we're still on for tonight right, Sere," asked a dark haired girl. 

"Yes, we are, Rei," Serena answered back. 

"Good. Then there's no reason why we shouldn't be able to pick-up any guys," shouted Mina. 

"Mina, will you please shut-up! Just because the four of us are all kind of dateless for the homecoming dance doesn't mean we need you to announce it to the whole world," yelled Rei. 

"Fine! Point taken your royal pain in the ass," commented Mina. 

* * *

"So where are you girls going tonight, Serena," asked Mrs. Kelly. 

"The usual Friday Night High School Football game, Mom," replied Serena. 

"Serena, I know you girls better than to believe that. So where are you girls really going," questioned Mrs. Kelly. 

"To the football game and then to a night club afterwards. Why do you want to know any ways," commented Serena sharply. 

"Serena, you never know these days something could happen and if I don't know where you and your sister are it's makes it all that much more worse," stated Mrs. Kelly. 

"We'll be back in time. And then you won't have to worry about us," exclaimed Serena. "We're not a babbies any more and we can take care of ourselfs." 

With that last statement Rei was outside ad waiting on Serena to hop in the car. 

* I just wish you'd understand that you'll both always be my babbies no matter how old you are and I'll still worry about the both you. * Thought Mrs. Kelly as Serena ran off with her friends. 

* * *

A few hours later 

"Man, I really don't want to go home yet," said Serena. 

"Who's says you have too," asked Mina. 

"Well, mom at least worries about us and I don't want her to worry too much," replied Serena. 

"I think Rei needs a little more time to sober up before she gets behind the wheel," laughed Mina. 

"She was supposed to be the one who wasn't drinking. If you remember, Mina," stated Serena. 

"When did we all have this conversation," Mina asked. 

"Mina, it's bad enough we all have to use fake ID's to get in. And then having to come on to guy's just to buy us drinks. But, Rei knows the routine," Serena snapped. 

"Who said we were underage," asked a very plastered Lita. 

"Nobody, Lita. Me and my sister are having a little chat," explained Serena. 

Then Rei walked up to the girls. 

"So what do you girls say about finding another club to party at tonight," asked Rei who was about three sheets to the wind. 

"Well, I don't want to be a party pooper, but I want to go home," commented Serena. 

"Yeah, it is getting kind of late, Rei," added Mina. 

"And we've been out then this before," exclaimed Lita. 

"Fine! We'll all go home then," stated Rei. 

"Umm, before we go, Rei. Didn't you forget something," asked Serena. 

"And then would be what, Serena," exclaimed Rei hotly. 

"Oh, that you were supposed to be the designated driver. And how many drinks have you had tonight," Serena asked. 

"I don't need to tell you! You're not my mother," snapped Rei before she walked out of the club. 

Serena, Mina and Lita all ran after Rei, since she was there only ride home. 

"Rei, wait up," called Lita. 

And all four girls entered the car. With Rei in the driver's seat. Serena in the front passenger's seat, Lita in the left side back passenger's seat, And finally, Mina in the right side back passenger's seat. 

* * *

As Rei was driving she failed to notice how fast she going. And luckily all four girls had their seat belts on. 

Suddenly, it was like right from out of nowhere another car appeared. It happened to be going in the opposite direction of them. 

Rei the lost control of the car as she freaked when she saw it. The two cars bumped each other on the driver's side as they met. Then Rei's car did a ninety-degree turn into the side of road. 

From the impact of the two cars the front windshield had shattered, sending little piece's of glass flying thoughout the car. The driver of the other car got out to check on the occupants of the other car. 

Serena, Mina, Lita and Rei were all lying there unconscious.   
  
  
To be continued...   


  
I know, I know that was a very bad place to leave off but at least people will read and leave me reviews begging me to continue!!! hee hee hee!!! Will the girls be okay???? Stay tuned to find out what happens next!!! 


	2. Chapter One Part One

Author's Notes: _Hi, all okay I'm going to short and quick to say updates with all my stories are going to be very infrequent for awhile. Right now I am living on 10 hours a month via Juno/Netzero internet service. My msn service is temporarily disconnected, but I will have it back soon!!_   
- _Mamoru's Playmate_   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply. Along with the person who copyrights Doogie Howser MD.   


Darien Shields MD   
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net )   


Chapter One - Part One   


After each of the four girls were admitted to the local hospital. Each one layed in a bed unconscious and only remembering the consequences of there actions. They all had cuts and bruises from the accident besides their other injuries. 

Rei ended up with a broken leg besides a minor concusion. Lita broke her arm. Mina was lucky and only had minor cuts and bruises. And with Serena the doctors weren't sure beyond her having a major concusion along with the nasty cuts that she recived from all the shattered glass. 

Serena's body had went into temporary state of shock, while everyone else had came around. Mina had started freaking out ever since she had read this poem about drunk driving on the internet. Thoughts of her sister dying began to fill her head. 

* * *

  
Rei's Room > 

"Mina, don't be such a baby! Serena is going to be okay," shouted Rei. 

"You know yelling at her isn't going to help the situation, Rei! Right now our lives are being decided for us by those cops who were here earlier," snapped Lita. 

"I'm going to be grounded for life! My sister is dying," repeated Mina over and over again.   


Serena's Room > 

"Umm," moaned Serena in her sleep. 

`At least she's coming around,' thought a young doctor. 

"Miss? Can you hear me? Miss," questioned the doctor. 

"Huh," exclaimed Serena as she heard an unfamilar male voice. 

"My name is Dr. Shields. And I'll be taking care of you while you're here at Saint Mary's," said Dr. Shields. 

"Oh God," gasphed Serena before she fell back into another state of unconcusciousness. 

* * *

Dr. Shields' Office > 

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart I called you to my office to discuss the condition of your daughter Serena," said Dr. Shields. 

"What do you mean by her condition," asked Mr. Hart harshly. 

"News like this is always very hard to tell someone. Before I go on, I would like you to know that there are support groups to help the families and the patients cope with major changes like this in their life. From all the tests that I have done on Serena they all conclude to the same result - temporary loss of sight," Dr. Shields stated calmly. 

"What? Your tests are all wrong and you're a quack," yelled Mr. Hart. as his wife cried. 

"I know you don't want to believe it, Mr. Hart, but it is true. I can't promise you that it's a temporary condition either. It's such a shame that something this horrible had to happen to your daughter. If you'll excuse me, I have a few patients that I need to check up on," responded Dr. Shields as he wheeled out of his in a fury. 

* * *

Serena's Room > 

"So how are you feeling, Sis," asked Mina. 

"Well, my head is pounding, but other then the stinging from my cuts, I'm fine," replied Serena. 

"That's good to hear. Oh, I brought you some magazines to read in case you get bored," said Mina. 

"Do this for me, Mina, give them to somebody who gives a damn," snapped Serena. 

"It sounds like somebody's feeling better," commented Lita. "Don't worry Rei is in the same cheery mood!" 

"I don't see why Sere is in such a lousy mood. She should be gratful that she survived without almost a scratch like me," exclaimed Mina hppily. 

`If only she knew the truth,' thought Serena. 

_"Okay, Miss, can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up," asked Dr. Shields.___

_"If you'd ask me with the lights on I could see to tell you," snapped Serena.___

_"But the lights are on," stated Dr. Shields._   


To Be Continued ...   


Note: _Sorry it so long to get this out, but as most of you writers there understand once you start writing one story you get ideas for 10 more and all at the same time!!!_


End file.
